I request funding for seven months in order to write a monograph about a significant Revolutionary War figure in American military medicine - Dr. Jonathan Potts (1745-81). The Quaker son of a Pennsylvania iron-master, and one of Philadelphia's first local medical graduates, Potts symbolizes the more sophisticated doctor emerging in the late colonial area. While practicing in Reading, Pa., he befriended Benjamin Franklin, Benjamin Rush, etc. An ardent patriot, Potts served as a surgeon at Bunker Hill (1775), and as an army medical department official at Ticonderoga (1776). He also participated in the Princeton campaign in 1777, and that year Potts directed casualty evacuation procedures at Saratoga. Promoted in 1778 as Director-General of the Middle Department, Potts supervised smallpox inoculation of Washington's troops, and he established convalescent centers for the sick and wounded along the Delaware and the Schuylkill. In 1779, as Purveyor-General, he labored to procure provisions for his patients, and drugs and surgical instruments for his professional staff. Confronted by endless difficulties, Potts acquired a reputation as a humane and conscientious hospital director whose career demonstrates the obstacles which confronted army doctors on bloody battlefields and in pestilent hospital wards. For a year, I have been gathering material for this study, and by September 1, 1975, my research should be nearly complete. However, I need time to write the manuscript which has already interested two scholarly presses.